Tag to How Jennifer Keller Gained a Sister
by RoryFaller
Summary: This is a tag to DaniWilder's story, How Jennifer Keller Gained a Sister. M-rated in later chapters. McKeller, of course.
1. Rodney Gets a Surprise

**MGM owns all characters except any OCs of Dani's.**

**A/N: This picks up right where DaniWilder's _How Jennifer Keller Gains a Sister_ left off. Rodney and Jennifer had admitted they love each other and were making out in the back yard.**

**Thanks dwparsnip, I bow before your superior skills as demonstrated in Erogenous Zones! Thank you for helping me with my work. Yes, shameless plug for my friend!!!!  
**

* * *

After relocating to the couch in the basement, it did not take the two geniuses long to pick up where they left off outside. As Rodney deepened their kiss, Jennifer felt herself sliding backwards on the couch, so he was lying on top of her. A flash of uncertainty washed over her because she had never gone this far with someone before. _No man has ever been lying on top of me._

The feel of Rodney's body pressing against hers caused a variety of unfamiliar emotions and sensations to wash over her; a sense of security and safety in his arms, there would be no more terrifying disasters because he was there to protect her, a desire for _something_ _more_ and love. It was her love for him that kept her from slowing him down at the moment. Her first _real_ taste of passion also kept her wanting the ache that spread throughout her body to be satisfied.

Rodney's mouth moved from her lips to kiss and nibble its way along her jaw to her ear, eliciting a squeal and some squirming under the physicist, which in turn caused him to groan and rub his aroused flesh more firmly against her. This rubbing shook her out of the daze caused by the kissing and the feel of his hands on her back and in her hair.

"R-rodney," Jennifer moaned as his mouth left her ear to kiss and nip at her neck. On instinct, her body lifted off the couch to bring it into closer contact with him.

This little movement caused Rodney to groan, "I didn't… didn't want to do this now. Not in my sister's house… with my niece and… your Dad but…"

He stopped talking and kissed her again. His tongue probed her mouth as a hand slid from her back around to cup her breast. This combined assault on Jennifer's highly sensitized body finally snapped her out of her stupor. Everything felt so good, so new that she really did not want it to stop, but she was not sure of what to do. Even though she knew the mechanics of intercourse because she was a physician, her desire to please Rodney told her she needed to slow it down. _You have to tell him you've never done this before. _

"Rodney," Jennifer moaned his name because he had started kissing her neck again causing her body to take over and arch itself against him.

"I've never wanted anyone this much," Rodney's hand left her breast to slide down her side and bunched up her dress. When his hand encountered the smooth skin on her thigh, he rubbed his erection against her once more and moaned. "I'm sorry. I wanted it to be slow… and some place other than a couch, but you feel so good and I want you so much. I love you, Jennifer."

"Rodney," she said his name a bit more forcefully. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and back. When he continued to slide his hand up her thigh, her fear finally gave her strength to act. She was not afraid of Rodney and knew that he would never hurt her, but it was the fact that the first time was going to be uncomfortable and she wanted it to be good for him, as well, that made her stop him. _I don't think he'll be too happy if he ends up hurting me. _Putting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him. His larger size meant she would not be able to physically move him, so she needed to get his attention. "Rodney!"

* * *

Jennifer's voice sounded different and she stopped stroking his hair and started to push him away. "Jennifer? What is it?" His voice sounded different to his ears because it was deep and breathless.

Taking a deep breath and reluctantly removing his hand from her thigh to prop himself up so he could see her face, his heart twisted at what he saw in her eyes. _She's afraid._ "What… Why are you afraid? Jennifer, you don't believe that I would ever hurt you?"

Anguish now took over his voice. _She's been so responsive. How did I read this wrong? _"Please tell me what it is?"

"I'm sorry, Rodney. I'm not afraid of you. I know you would never hurt me. It's just…" she trailed off looking away from his gaze to look around the room.

"Jennifer," he said a little more firmly now that he got control of his body back. "Look at me."

When she turned her head further away, he gently touched her cheek to turn her toward him and saw tears forming in her eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong. Am I hurting you?"

The realization that he was twice her size suddenly hit him. His body was pressing hers into the couch, which was not that comfortable to begin with. His left arm really only supported some of his upper body because his right hand had been busy touching her and his lower body was pressed firmly against her. _Of course you're hurting her, you idiot. _Rodney quickly pushed himself up and away, so he ended up seated at the other end of the couch near her feet. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. Of course I was hurting you. I've got a lot of excess weight as you know, being my doctor and all."

"Rodney, you were not hurting me. I… I don't know how to say it," Jennifer sat up as well and moved next to him. Her hands were twisting on her lap and her hair slid over her face to form a curtain, so he could not see her eyes.

"Jennifer, I love you. And you said you loved me, too. What, other than '_I don't really love you_' or '_I'm secretly married'_ or '_you have bad breath_', could you not tell me?" Rodney knew there were plenty of other awful things this woman could say to him. But he held his breath hoping for… He was not certain, but he started praying it had nothing to do with her not really loving him.

"It's none of those things. I… I don't know why it's so embarrassing to mention. I guess the fact that I'm in my late twenties has something to do with it," Jennifer began, looking at him. If the lights were brighter, he was certain she would be blushing.

Rodney had no clue what she was talking about, but loved her and wanted everything to be right between them, so he looked intently at her and held his tongue. _Let her say what she needs to say without interrupting her._

"I… I've…" Jennifer's brown eyes met his as she continued to twist her hands on her lap. _Just say it._ "I'm a virgin."

Rodney stared at Jennifer like she had just grown a second head. "What?"

"I said I'm a virgin. I've never done this before," Jennifer repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"With anyone?" Rodney could not believe no man had ever… _How is that possible?_

"That is what being a virgin means," Jennifer sounded annoyed.

As he stared into her eyes, he saw the annoyance and embarrassment. "Wow. I was not expecting that one."

* * *

"I thought you should know before… Well… I didn't want to get too far and then…" Jennifer found speaking about sex with Rodney to be embarrassing. She still wanted him to make love to her; she was certain of it, but this was so new to her and it took her way out of her element.

Rodney looked a little ill, which suddenly scared her far more than thinking about her first sexual encounter. "Rodney? Is it… I mean. Is something wrong because I'm a virgin?"

"Yes. I mean no. I… I was not expecting this," Rodney stood up and started pacing. He ran a hand through his hair and clenched and unclenched his other hand.

"I… I'm sorry if you wanted someone… _experienced_." Jennifer barely got the words out before Rodney was kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his. His hands were always warm as hers were always cold.

"That's not it at all," Rodney said. "Jennifer, I love you and want to be with you in _every_ way. I'm just surprised. Shocked to be honest. How could an amazing woman like you remain a virgin for so long?"

"That was easy, I never met you," Jennifer said with an attempted smile.

"Now is not the time for joking around," Rodney said squeezing her hands slightly in his and moving to sit near her. "Losing your virginity is serious."

"I mean it. I never wanted to have sex with anyone before. That's part of why I screamed when you saw me naked. I was really embarrassed, but Jeannie said to act like nothing happened. It was the hardest thing I ever did." Jennifer was getting nervous. Rodney was acting… _weird_. A small part of her thought he might be happy that he would be the first one to make love to her, but you never knew how the physicist would react to a new variable.

"I…" Rodney opened and closed his mouth a couple times.

Jennifer felt her heart plunge in her chest. _He doesn't want me anymore. It's in his eyes and his manners. _As if on queue, the scientist crossed his arms as if he did not want to touch her and his eyes seemed to focus on something behind her, something _besides_ her. Tears welled up. _I'm going to lose him because I never had sex._ "I'm really sorry Rodney. If the thought of me being a virgin troubles you so much, I'm sure I can find a guy to break me in for you."

"What!" He exclaimed as his eyes found hers again. "Absolutely not. No one else is ever going to touch you as long as I have a say in the matter." Rodney suddenly jumped up again to stand in front of her. Once he stood looking down at her, the bit of anger he just let out disappeared. "I'm the one who's sorry. I have no idea how to be with a virgin. I've never been with one before."

* * *

After his admission, he sat on the couch near her again. She looked sad and lost and he realized he was the one causing those feelings.

"I really suck at this, so I'm sorry, Jennifer. I think it's wonderful that you and I… that I'll be…your first." Rodney rambled a bit. She was so beautiful and when they kissed, it set him on fire unlike any other woman ever did. _How am I going to control myself when I finally do make love to her?_ "We need to slow down. We can't do this tonight. Your first time needs to be really special. Not on a lumpy couch in my sister's basement with your father sleeping two floors away."

Seeing her relax and smile, he slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. When she did not resist and slid her arms around his waist, he put his other arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Jennifer. I want to make love to you. I'm sorry if you thought I didn't or that I thought less of you. It's the opposite. I think you're even more amazing and can't believe you didn't have plenty of offers…"

"Trust me, there were few offers, if any. I was younger and smarter than everyone. No guy wanted anything to do with me when he found out I was not going to sleep with him. They were gone in a heartbeat and there were not that many to start with. I can be quite intimidating, you know," Jennifer had to smile as she looked at him.

"Just proves what idiots there are in your field," Rodney said.

"Well, I'm sure there were plenty out there like you, who watched me from afar and were afraid to make a move." Jennifer smiled and then tucked her head down onto Rodney's chest as she hugged him.

"Hey. I was… I wanted…" Rodney took a deep breath, which she could feel. "I was an idiot. I should get an award for wasting time."

Jennifer could not hold in her laughter any longer and pulled back to look at him again. "We both get that award."

Rodney leaned forward to kiss her again and just as before, it deepened right away drawing moans from both of them. After a few minutes, Rodney pulled away. "No, no, no. We have to stop this. It's going to be hard, but I want this to be really special for you, so we have to wait."

"I think it will be _harder_ on one of us more than the other," Jennifer said with a mischievous smile on her face as Rodney groaned and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but you walked into that one."

"Ha Ha," he could not stop smiling, though. This incredible woman, who loved him, was going to give her virginity to _him_. _Amazing_. At that instant, Rodney knew he was going to marry her. He was not sure she wanted to marry him, but he knew he wanted to be with her every day, have kids with her and grow old together. _Just like a sappy romantic movie. I am really getting soft in my old age. _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he changed the discussion. "We need to get some sleep. We have the start of the big family outing to the mountains tomorrow evening, remember?"

"Don't think I'll get much sleep. I feel like my body is all wound up." As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized the implications. Rodney's pupils dilated, his breathing hitched and his aroused member swelled to almost break his zipper. "I mean… Well…"

"I am never going to use hot water again, so please don't make it any worse by telling me…" Rodney could not bring himself to say it. As he gave in for a moment to his fantasy and imagined Jennifer's responsiveness to his kisses translating to the rest of her body, he was forced to shift several times to relieve the pressure in his pants.

"Sorry. I guess you guys have a bigger problem with sexual frustration than woman." Once again, Jennifer's words had the worst effect on Rodney.

"You need to stop talking or forget about having your first time some place romantic. I'll have to finish what we started on this crappy couch."

"Could be worse places," Jennifer laughed and then Rodney joined her. "Can we watch a little TV? I'm really not tired."

"Okay, but grab one of those pillows on the chair," Rodney said pointing to a pile of pillows behind her.

Jennifer reluctantly left the security and warmth of his arms and got a couple pillows and a blanket. Rodney grabbed one and set it across his lap causing Jennifer to laugh once again.

"It's only… added protection," he said looking a little sheepish. "This way, I'll still be able to hold you and not… Well, stab you."

Jennifer laughed so hard; she had tears running down her face. "You are really adorable some times."

She sat next to him and leaned back against his shoulder with his arm securely around her.

"Some times? Adorable? Those words are the kiss of death to a guy," Rodney grumbled shifting to get more comfortable.

"Fine. You are extremely masculine at all times. Does that make you feel like a man?" Jennifer giggled.

"You'll just have to make it up to me some day." Rodney turned on the TV remote and they found reruns of the original _Star Trek_ to watch. Not far into the _Tribble_ episode, they both fell asleep.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I did not get to the good stuff, but this was such a fluffy story that hot sex right away seemed _wrong_ for these two. It might end up being so long, I'll need two more chapters. Thanks for all the fans and the reviews of my previous works. Please tell me when this tagging gets old, it's just that there is a lot of great McKeller out there begging me to write the smut that goes along with it.**


	2. Rodney Needs Jeannie's Help

* * *

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Thanks dwparsnip and all the reviewers. **

* * *

Rodney found Jeannie in the kitchen early in the morning getting breakfast ready for Kaleb and Madison, who were going to visit Kaleb's mom, leaving Rodney with Jennifer and her father to see some more sights in Vancouver.

The physicist could not believe that Jennifer loved him and that they were going to be together forever, but the genius was smart enough to know that he needed some _serious_ help for that to happen. "Jeannie," Rodney began as he filled a cup of coffee.

"Mer!" Jeannie jumped as she turned from the stove to see her brother.

"Sorry to startle you."

"What are you doing up so early?" Jeannie asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I didn't sleep that much," he said looking sheepish.

"Don't tell me I need a new sofa in the basement?" She said with a big grin forming on her face as she looked questioningly at her big brother.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean did you and Jennifer do… _something_… on my couch?" Jeannie said with an even bigger smile splitting her face.

"What? No. Of course not. Her father is here," Rodney said indignantly. "Not to mention Madison and…"

Jeannie laughed and walked over to hug her brother now that he admitted something happened with him and Jennifer, just not the _something_ Jeannie thought. "I knew if you two got away from the insanity of Atlantis that you'd realize how in love you were with each other."

"You planned this?" Rodney asked taking Jeannie by the shoulders and pushing her back so he could see her face.

"Yes, I did. You two are _perfect_ for each other," Jeannie said. "I was _so_ wrong about Katie. Now that I've met Jennifer, I can't imagine her not being a part of our family." Her face suddenly looked at her brother critically. "You are going to _make_ her part of the family, right?"

"Yes," Rodney said as he pulled away from his sister. The next thing he wanted to ask her was going to be awkward and embarrassing, but needed to be done. _For Jennifer's sake. _"Jeannie, I was wondering…"

"Do you need my help buying a ring?" Jeannie asked.

"What? A ring?"

"Yes, an engagement ring and not that _lame_ thing you bought for Katie. I was embarrassed to mail it to you," Jeannie said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you have a lot of money and I won't let you spend it all on Madison, so now you can spend it on Jennifer."

"Of course I want to buy her the best engagement ring ever. And have the wedding of her dreams. If she wants to get married in a castle, I'll make it happen," Rodney said. "Only the best for her."

"I'm glad!" Jeannie stepped back and hugged her brother tightly. "I am so proud of you, Mer. I can't believe you actually got the _perfect_ woman for you."

"I can't either." Rodney took a deep breath and pushed his sister back once again. "Uh… Jeannie?"

"Yes, Mer?" Jeannie stepped back and looked with raised eyebrows at him.

"I was wondering…" _Oh crap, how the hell am I going to ask this!_

"Mer, what's wrong? Everything's good with you and Jennifer, right?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. I couldn't sleep, so I just sat their holding her and watching her sleep," he said as his eyes stared at a point over his sister's head and remembered waking up to find Jennifer draped over him. Her soft body pressed against him in all the best places and his desire to make love to her was assisted by his morning erection. It took more strength than he imagined he had to wake her up and make her leave him. A smile spread over his lips as he remembered the long good-bye kiss he gave her before he send her on her way to her room.

"So, I do need a new sofa!" Jeannie said swatting at her brother's arm drawing him out of his reminiscing.

"What! No, we didn't. I… We…" Rodney shook his head. _At least we're talking about what I need to.  
_  
"You expect me to believe you were a perfect gentleman. I know I'm your sister and I know I never want to have this conversation with my brother, but…" Jeannie paused as she looked like she was going to be sick, "I know you're a passionate man about the things you care about and love…so… I can't imagine… you know…"

Rodney's eyebrows shot up his forehead at his sister's words. "I… Um… No, we didn't. I… Uh… Jennifer's… She…"

"Rodney, what's wrong?"

_I must look terrified_, Rodney thought as his sister placed a comforting hand on her brother's arm. "I…"

"Rodney! Oh, no," Jeannie said with a look of compassion blended with a level of disgust on her face. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry?" Rodney was positive that Jeannie had no idea what he was talking about, but she looked like she was imagining something far worse than he wanted to ask her about.

"Well, Jennifer is a physician. I'm sure she could get you… Well…" Jeannie looked totally freaked out. "You know."

"Jeannie, what the hell are you talking about? I need your help with a sensitive topic and you're babbling about… I don't know what!"

"I assumed you weren't able to perform," Jeannie said throwing her hands in the air.

"What?!" Rodney yelled at his sister.

"Keep your voice down! People are still asleep," Jeannie said hotly to her brother. "You _are_ getting up in years you know."

"I… You… Unbelievable… I…" Rodney was flustered and angry with his sister. "How could you think that! I want to make love to Jennifer more than I want to breathe. I just don't know how."

"You're a virgin!" Jeannie gasped as her hands covered her mouth.

"No! Jennifer is," Rodney shot back and they both stopped and looked at each other.

"Really?" Jeannie said with a look of shock on her face.

"Yes and I want it to be perfect for her, but have no idea what to do." Rodney slumped dejectedly onto a stool in the kitchen. "I want to show her the most amazing first time in the history of first times, but I haven't a clue."

"Oh, Mer." Jeannie had tears in her eyes. "How sweet! Jennifer is the luckiest woman alive." Jeannie engulfed her brother in a huge hug. "I never would have imagined you could be this caring and thoughtful a couple of years ago."

Rodney hugged his sister and let out his anger at her in a big sigh. "Will you help me?"

"Of course," Jeannie said with a big grin. "You just need to set the stage and I'm positive everything will work out just fine after that."

The McKay siblings then began discussing how to ensure Jennifer's first time with Rodney was one for the history books.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** **I know this chapter is out there, but Jeannie can't stop meddling!**


	3. Rodney's Surprising Talent

**MGM owns all characters.**

**Thanks to the Master dwparsnip for the beta.  
**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all the folks who followed this tag over from DaniWilder and left reviews. **_**Italics from DaniWilder **_**and takes place after Rodney and Jennifer arrive at their secluded cabin for the weekend.**

* * *

"_You…" Rodney was trying hard to look angry. "You've made me into a babbling idiot on purpose!"_

"_Only occasionally," Jennifer laughed as she placed her hands on his chest and slid them up over his shoulders._ She felt the muscles he had developed over five years of being on a Gate team beneath his shirt. While he had a little more weight than he should have according to medical charts, she loved him exactly as he was and did not want him to change at all. _Only I get to know he's got strong arms and broad shoulders for me to lie against. _

A smile spread over her lips as she remembered sleeping in his arms on Jeannie's sofa. Rodney placed his hands on her waist and smiled as his blue eyes darkened. Taking a deep breath, Jennifer realized what Rodney was planning for them and a slight tremor went through her. _Tonight I'm going to make love to my future husband._ The thought both excited and terrified her at the same time. The confident woman was still inexperienced when it came to pleasing a man and she very much wanted to please Rodney.

"We should get inside," Rodney said as he slid an arm around her shoulders and turned her toward the cabin. "It's cool up here in the mountains and you're shivering."

_Trust me, I'm not cold_ was what Jennifer wanted to say, but she did not feel like she would sound seductive so she slid an arm around his waist and smiled without saying a word.

Once they got to the top of the stairs, Rodney made them pause. "Jennifer, I don't want you to feel like we _have_ to do anything, okay?"

It was as if he was reading her mind or her body language, something Rodney McKay was really terrible at most of the time, and it helped eliminate some of her self-doubt. _There's no way Rodney won't be patient and understanding with me. _Her love for him grew exponentially as she smiled up at his concerned face. "Well, I had hoped we could…" she paused for dramatic effect and hit him with a subject she was sure he would not want to discuss, "talk about the wedding."

As if on queue, his eyes widened and he swallowed audibly. "Sure… Ah... All right, but let's go inside first. I don't want you getting cold."

"Sure. We should be comfortable to talk about the first _major_ decision we have to make as a couple," Jennifer said with a smile, as she nervously thought that planning a wedding with Rodney could shatter her bliss.

Rodney smiled and moved suddenly to sweep her into his arms causing her to squeal and wrap her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you inside," he said as if she was being foolish.

"That's for the wedding night," Jennifer said while giggling.

"I'm getting a jump start," he said as he managed to pull open the screen door and then push open the front door.

Jennifer gasped when she saw the inside of the cabin. It was small, but had a kitchen area on the right, a large fireplace, which dominated the back wall completely with a crackling fire inside and a living room with two sofas facing each other. Between them was a blanket that was obviously covering some type of mattress. Candles were situated around the room and a table was set with china and crystal.

As Rodney set Jennifer back on her feet, she was speechless and in shock that Rodney had managed to turn this little cabin into a romantic get away. Looking up at him, she saw fear on his face.

"You hate it, right?" Rodney said already looking down. "I'm sure we could go some place else…"

"Rodney," Jennifer interrupted him and framed his face with her hands making him look at her. "If I could have imagined where I'd have my first time, in front of a fireplace in a secluded cabin would have been on the top of my list."

Rodney's eyes opened wide as a grin spread over his face. "Really?"

"Yes," Jennifer said with the same silly grin she had all day spreading over her face again. "I'm just stunned that you could possibly figure that out. You must be able to read my mind."

"Well…" Rodney looked sheepish. "I did have some help."

"You did?" Jennifer was slightly hurt that Rodney would talk to someone about their first time together.

"I want it to be _really_ special for you and I've never been with a virgin before, so…well… I… Ah..." Rodney drew up his shoulders and tried to look confident. "I knew I was in over my head, so…"

"So instead of talking to your future wife about how she wanted to lose her virginity, you went to someone else? Should I even ask _who_?" Jennifer was not really angry, but she needed to remind Rodney that if they were going to be married she should be the first one he turned to for anything.

Rodney shook his head and stepped away from her. He looked upset. "I'm so sorry, Jennifer. You're absolutely right, but I wanted to surprise you. I love you and don't ever want to hurt you or upset you, but I really don't know what I'm doing and just wanted you to feel like a-a princess. A queen. I _do_ know enough to know that women _usually_ have lousy first times and I don't ever want you to say that about us." Rodney was ranting and starting to pace. "I can't believe I screwed up already. We haven't been engaged a day yet."

"Rodney, calm down. I'm not mad, just annoyed that you're talking about our private life with others," Jennifer said as she walked over and put a hand on his upper arm gently rubbing him. "I hope it wasn't in an e-mail." For some reason, Jennifer automatically assumed he would go to John Sheppard with this issue. _He thinks John's the Cassanova of the Pegasus galaxy. _

"I'm sorry. I swear Jeannie won't say anything to anyone," Rodney said with hope in his voice.

"Jeannie?" Jennifer was stunned he would talk to his sister about… "Rodney, you actually _talked_ to your sister about _us_?"

"Yes, Jeannie helped with the ring. I mean, I picked it out, but I had her approve it. And I suggested the cabin with a fireplace. She agreed and said it was a nice way for us to spend time together in a secluded place and see where it might lead," Rodney said looking a little more relaxed. The love he had for his sister was obvious, as just talking about her seemed to calm him.

A pang of jealousy went through Jennifer at the fact that she never had a sibling to share such important things with. Even though she loved Jeannie, Jennifer would never understand the bond the McKay siblings had. "As long as you only talked to _Jeannie_ about it, I'm not upset. It would have been nice if you could have come to me, but I understand. I really do." For Rodney to open up to Jeannie was a big step, which meant he would be able to open up more to Jennifer in time.

"Oh, thank you," Rodney said, breathing a sigh of relief as he hugged her. "I thought I really messed up."

"I love you, which means I know you always mean well. It's really sweet that you got a second opinion," Jennifer said as she leaned up and kissed him.

Rodney immediately took over the kiss as his arms tightened around her. His lips moved over hers, nibbling and stroking them with a gentleness that brought tears to her eyes. As they deepened the kiss, Jennifer felt her knees give out and was forced to slide her arms around his neck to stay upright. After a couple days of chaste kisses, she groaned loudly and returned this kiss with as much passion as she had.

The physician could not get close enough nor touch enough of Rodney as they continued to kiss. One hand slid into his hair, pulling at it, while the other rubbed up his arm, over his shoulder and around his back. Rodney's hands began stroking up and down her back, with each pass of his hands going lower until they finally slid over her backside pressing her against his straining erection. A groan from deep in Rodney's chest preceded his lips departing from hers.

"No!" Jennifer growled as she tugged his head back to hers. "Don't stop."

"Jennifer," Rodney moaned as he used his greater strength to pull his head away, as he pushed her body back from his. "I have a lot of things planned and this is already getting out of hand. Please… Could you _please_ help me to go slow with you?" he panted, struggling to get his composure back.

"Rodney, I don't want to go slow." Jennifer was feeling _real_ desire for him and it was giving her a boldness she lacked just a few minutes ago. Feeling his arousal pressed against her abdomen and hearing him moan as they kissed gave her a sense of power she never felt before. "I want to be with you."

"Jennifer, you will be, but first I want to make sure you relax and that you are well-fed and pampered," Rodney said with a shaky voice.

"Well-fed? It always comes back to food with you, doesn't it?" Once again, Jennifer understood the man she was in love with and was not mad, but she did not let _him_ know that.

"Jennifer. If things go the way I-I hope they do, it will be quite some time before we get a chance to eat again. I know for a fact that you eat almost as often and as much as me, so don't act like I'm the only one who thinks about food." Rodney countered as he held her hands in his and began to stroke her wrists with his thumb.

The seemingly innocent contact was causing Jennifer to tremble once again and her heartbeat to speed up. "I-I'm really not… not hungry."

"Please humor me," Rodney said with his best puppy-dog eyes.

Laughing as she leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, Jennifer said, "Okay, but we'll talk about the wedding while we eat."

"Okay," Rodney said with some trepidation in his voice. He let go of her hands and moved her toward the table with his hands on her back.

* * *

Two hours later, Rodney, who had changed into a cotton t-shirt and pajama pants, was pacing in the living room. Jennifer went into the bedroom fifteen minutes ago to change into something _more comfortable_. At least Rodney hoped she _thought_ it was comfortable. His terror that Jeannie picked out something very risqué weighed on his mind. _I never should have let my sister pick out lingerie for my fiancé. I bet I screwed up again. _

Dinner and the conversation about the wedding plans went very well. Rodney told Jennifer he wanted to get married soon and Jennifer agreed. The only other thing he wanted was for their families to be there and for John Sheppard to be the best man. In a perfect world, all their friends and their families would be there, but that was not possible since Atlantis was in Pegasus and their families were on Earth. It was decided they would marry on Earth and have a celebration on Atlantis assuming the IOA did not fire them, which was something they would accept.

Jennifer really did not have extravagant demands like he thought all women had. She said as long as the wedding was in a church or chapel, she was happy. The reception could be a picnic in a park, she said for all she cared, but Rodney was not going to have any of that. His wife was going to have a great wedding and if she did not care too much about planning it, he would. Once again, he would have to ask his sister to help with the wedding planning and assumed she would be happy to help. He was amazed at the bond between the two women after meeting briefly and chatting through e-mail. Knowing he had been a lousy brother, he was happy that he could give Jeannie a sister. _Next I need to give Madison some little cousins, but that should take some time. Oh crap! I need to get to the bathroom before…_

The door to the bedroom opened and Rodney stopped pacing and watched as the woman who stole his heart exited the darkened room. The first thing he noticed was the halo of blond hair around her face, which was turning pink in the light from the lamps around the room. Then his eyes slid down over the black nightgown that clung to her curves and contrasted with her pale skin nicely. It had spaghetti straps, a deep V-neckline and hung to mid-thigh.

Rodney knew he should tell her how beautiful she was and that he never saw anyone so gorgeous, so sexy before, but every part of his brain stopped working except the part that wanted to make love to her. That part drove him quickly across the living room to stand before her.

"Thank you, it's very nice, but I'm not used to wearing silk or being this exposd," Jennifer said as she looked down at her bare feet. Her face was a bright red now, the color spread down her neck.

Rodney touched her chin with a couple fingers, guiding her face, so he could see her eyes. Desire strummed through his body like the energy of a fully charged ZPM. For a few seconds, all his carefully laid plans to ensure Jennifer was pampered and her body worshipped, as it deserved to be, were gone. They were replaced by the desire of a man who had been forced to hold back his feelings and emotions for so long that they were coming out at once. Rodney's hands touched her bare upper arms, causing them both to gasp at the feeling of his slightly calloused hands on her smooth skin. One hand slid along her bare shoulder and up her neck to cup her cheek and tilt her head back to meet his descending mouth.

His other hand slid around back and he groaned loudly as he discovered her nightgown had no back whatsoever. His hand slid up and down the smooth skin with nothing to hinder it. As he stroked her back with his hand and her mouth with his tongue, he felt his erection pressing against the loose material of his pajama bottoms. When Jennifer's hands slid over his chest to rest on his shoulders and her body moved forward to brush against him, he growled and pulled her body snugly against his.

A startled squeak came from Jennifer's mouth, which was covered by his. Her hands tightened around his neck and she moved her body back from his swollen member, only to have Rodney tug her back.

He felt Jennifer stiffen slightly in his arms and his genius mind regained some control as he realized he was rubbing against her like a dog in heat. Pulling his mouth away, he loosened his hold on her and took a deep breath. Moving his hands away from her silky bare skin to hold her waist, he stepped back. "I'm sorry Jennifer. You're more beautiful than I ever could have imagined and I lost control. Please trust me that it won't happen again."

Her eyes rose to look into his and a sweet smile spread over her face. "It's okay. I was just started by your… um…" Jennifer took a deep breath and said, "…by how hard you are."

Rodney closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "I told you I've never been with a virgin and I know I need to go slow, but you delete my self-control. I have never wanted to kiss, touch; make love to anyone as much as I want to with you. It's a hundred times worse than my need for the Wraith enzyme when I was going through withdrawal."

"I'm a drug addiction?" Jennifer said with raised eyebrow as her hands slide from his shoulder to his chest and back. "You sure know how to say the right thing, Rodney."

"Jennifer, I…" Rodney stammered.

"Rodney, it's really noble that you want to make this perfect for me, but I am smart enough to know that things can never be perfect when it comes to sex," Jennifer said with certainty in her voice. "There are just too many variables."

It was her words that reined in Rodney's racing libido. "Jennifer, if it takes me all night, everything is going to be perfect between us."

"I said that's sweet…" she started, but Rodney put his fingers over her lips.

"No. I've loved you since I met you and I am going to show you how much," Rodney said staring into her brown eyes. "Now, you only need to relax and enjoy. I don't want you to think about anything."

"I…" Jennifer started.

"Please, trust me," Rodney said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Come on." Rodney moved an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the blanket on the floor. "Here, sit on the mattress."

"Mattress?" Jennifer looked confused.

"It's a feather bed," Rodney said as he leaned down an adjusted the blanket that was covering the white mattress.

Jennifer knelt down on the feather bed and a smile spread over her face as she looked up at him. "It's really soft. My grandmother had one of these when I was little and I got stabbed by the feathers all the time when I slept on it."

"Do you think I would lay on anything uncomfortable?" Rodney said staring at Jennifer, which caused her to laugh.

Rodney smiled reassuringly at her as he sat down and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to her lips. He drew back before she could get her hands around his neck. Shifting so he was behind Jennifer, he sucked in a breath at the sight of her naked back. The nightgown road low, exposing her lower back and the top of her well-rounded cheeks.

"What _are_ you doing?" Jennifer asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"I… Uh, I need you to lie down on your stomach," Rodney said breathlessly. Asking Jennifer to lie down was more than he could take. Pushing aside the idea of pouncing on top of her and running his lips and mouth all over her exposed back was hard for him, but his love and desire to show her that sex between the right people could be perfect strengthened his resolve.

"Lie on my stomach?" Jennifer shifted more toward him to have his hands land on her shoulder and turn her back.

"Trust me. Just lie down, close your eyes and relax," he said in a soft voice.

Jennifer finally complied and lay down. As Rodney looked at her bare back, perfectly rounded butt and long, toned legs, he felt himself grow even harder. An image of Jennifer lying totally naked in the flickering firelight filled his head. _How the hell are you going to do this? _

Realizing he needed to get some supplies from the bathroom, he took that opportunity to try to calm his arousal. As he stood up, he said, "I'll be back in a minute. Just need to get some… items from the bathroom."

"I saw the condoms and you don't need them. The IOA makes us all take birth control shots and I know you don't have any STDs, so you really don't…" Jennifer was a bright shade of red and suddenly looked at the fireplace when she stopped talking.

Rodney groaned as he turned to leave the room. Never in his life had he been inside a woman without that protective piece of latex over him. Just the thoughts of what it was going to feel like caused a shaft of desire to run through his body that caused him actual pain. _There will be no barriers at all between Jennifer and me._ Taking deep breathes like Teyla tried to teach them all during the team's meditation sessions, the physicist began to recite Pi _backwards_ from twenty decimal places.

* * *

Jennifer was scared that she might disappoint Rodney because she never made love before, but intrigued by his assurances that he would make it perfect. Her natural curiosity was piqued as she tried to envision what the normally clueless and oblivious man could possibly be planning. The love she had felt for the physicist for years caused her to grin broadly once again. Looking at the doorway Rodney just went through, she mentally willed herself to stay calm and to stop the butterflies in her stomach. _Why am I lying on the floor in front of a fireplace on my stomach?  
_

Rodney returned quickly with a bottle of lotion in his hands. Jennifer glanced up at him with raised eyebrows as he knelt next to her on the floor. The dark navy blue shirt he wore was tight enough to show off his broad shoulders and brought out his bright blue eyes. A smile crossed his handsome features as he shut off the lights with a remote on the table nearby. The room was bathed with firelight and the glow from flickering candles. Jennifer smiled as she grabbed a pillow and rested her head on it staring into the flames. Her emotional roller coaster was slowing down as the flames began to lull her into a peaceful state of mind.

At the first touch of his hands, which were slick with lotion, she tensed and then let out a long, contented sigh. She had never been one to be able to relax enough to let someone give her a backrub or a massage, so the fact that her body was melting under Rodney's hands surprised her.

"Just relax. Don't think about anything, but how much I love you," Rodney's gentle voice said as his hands ran up and down her back on either side of her spine.

As Rodney began to massage her shoulder and neck, intense feelings flowed through her body and made it difficult to hold back a groan as his thumbs circled the tight muscles at the base of her neck. Pressing her head into the pillow, she finally let it out.

"Jennifer," Rodney's voice sounded strained as well. "Am I… I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Hhhmm?" Jennifer could not find her voice at first. "Huh, no. It feels really good. Who would have thought you were a masseuse in your spare time?"

A chuckle could be heard. "You are the only one who is every going to experience my backrubs."

"An added perk. This marriage thing is looking better and bet…" Jennifer could not stop a moan from escaping her throat as his hands slid her spaghetti straps down her arms and he swung his legs over her thighs to straddle her. "Uh… I'm… Ah…"

"I'll take that as a sign this is working. I can feel the tension leaving your muscles already," Rodney said, as he had to clear his throat to get the huskiness out of his voice.

"Uh-huh," Jennifer mumbled as she felt all of her muscles begin to relax. Rodney was not only rubbing the physical tension out of her muscles, he was pushing all her mental tension aside as well. As a peace she had not felt in years settled over the young physician, one last thought went through her head before she fell asleep. _I hope Rodney won't be mad if I take a quick nap._

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: Since this is a Tag to a DaniWilder story, I must keep her tradition of the annoying cliffhanger going. Here is half of Betherdy Babe's birthday gift. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Rodney and Jennifer

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I realize DaniWilder finished the story before I described their first time, but we don't always line up. **

**Thank you, Betherdy Babe and dwparsnip for all your hard work. **

* * *

Rodney awoke feeling pressure from his chest to his lower abdomen and the feel of something soft and wet pressing against his lips. As he further regained awareness, he felt breathing near his ear and something wet capture his earlobe, causing an erection to form in record time. Moaning and squirming, he heard giggling and felt something soft brushing over his neck.

Raising his arms, he encountered smooth skin and soft, silky material covering the body blanketing him. _Jennifer! I must have fallen asleep when I lay down to watch her_ _sleep._ His eyes opened and took in a smiling face bathed in firelight looking down at him. Her smile was full of joy, her eyes twinkled and her long golden hair hung down to form a curtain around them, brushing his neck.

Jennifer was straddling him with her lower body resting on his hips and her upper body on his chest, with her arms taking some of the weight. As he moved his hands down her bare back, over her perfectly formed backside and past the end of the nightgown to encounter her bare thighs, the woman on top of him inhaled sharply and bit her lip.

Rodney laughed at her reaction. "You do realize I'm going to touch you a lot more than this?"

"Yes," Jennifer said in a husky voice that he did not recognize and it made his loins tighten.

"Jennifer, if you… I need to know that you are positive about this," Rodney asked, terrified she was going to pull away from him, but knowing it was right to ask.

Her response was to lean forward and run her tongue over his lips, which caused him to pull her tightly against him and slide his tongue into her mouth. The feel of her soft body on top of his pushed his self-control to the limit.

The promise he made to her and the knowledge that she was building her confidence held him in check. Pushing the desire to rub his erection against her aside for a short time, he concentrated on kissing and stroking her with his hands.

Jennifer shifted, rubbing her breasts against his chest through their clothing. Rodney's hands reached the end of the nightgown and stroked her inner thigh with nimble fingers. The feel of the soft, smooth flesh that had never been touched by a man before caused the physicist to moan long and hard into Jennifer's mouth.

"R-r-rod-ney," Jennifer stammered as she pulled back from his kiss only to have Rodney tug her gently against him once more.

"Let me touch you," Rodney whispered as he brought his hands to her back.

"I…" Jennifer's eyes darted from Rodney's to the fire and around the room.

"Jennifer, are you sure you want to do this?" _She's really nervous. I'm rushing her._ Rodney gently pushed her back and moved into a sitting position so Jennifer straddled his thighs with her hands on his shoulders. It was the hardest thing he had done.

"I want to make love to you, but I don't want to disappoint you." Jennifer confided in him.

"Jennifer, there is no way you could disappoint me," he reassured her as he pushed some hair behind her ear and slid his hand down to rest on her shoulder, playing with the thin strap of her black gown.

"I'm going to hold you to your word," she smiled and slid her hands across his shoulder and up his neck to hold his face tenderly in her hands. "Because I love you and if we suck in bed together, I'm still making you marry me."

"I can _guarantee_ you that won't happen. We'll be here all weekend until we get it right," Rodney said, barely able to contain a groan. Making love to Jennifer for the next three days would physically drain him, but it would be worth every minute. "I realize you're going to be nervous, but I…"

Rodney stopped speaking because Jennifer removed her hands from his face, moved onto her knees while straddling his legs and pulled her silk nightgown up and over her head revealing the most perfect breasts he had ever seen.

"Oh… Jennifer, you're even more beautiful than I remember," Rodney said breathlessly, clenching and unclenching his hands to keep them from grabbing her like a starving man.

"You looked a lot longer than a gentleman should have, you know?" Jennifer said with a smirk as she moved to cross her arms over her chest. Even in the firelight, Rodney could see her blushing and averting her eyes. "I saw your eyes bugging out of your head when I ran for the towel."

"I…I didn't think I'd ever see them again, so I had to freeze the image in my mind," he said reaching out to pull her arms away and hold them at her side while he continued to stare.

"You must not have seen any in a long time?" she laughed.

"No," he said as his eyes drifted to her black lace panties covering the apex of her thighs. Rodney looked back into her brown eyes and saw some doubt still there. "And I never saw any as perfect as yours." Her skin was pale and her darkened nipples contrasted perfectly. His hands itched to touch her and his mouth practically watered thinking about kissing them.

"I love you, Jennifer." Slowly, Rodney leaned forward to kiss her and moved his hands up to cradle her face. His lips moved slowly over hers as she opened her mouth eagerly. Savoring the feel and taste of the woman he loved, he still could not suppress a groan of desire.

He did not have to give in to his desire to crush her against his chest, though, because Jennifer slid her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer. A whimper came from deep in her throat as she came into contact with the dusting of hair on his chest. Rodney followed with his own low moan as he felt her nipples harden as they rubbed against him. His hands slid down her back to her buttocks once more.

Their mouths remained fused together as their tongues explored and caressed each other in a more heated manner than previously. Rodney's hands squeezed her butt and pulled her forward, into contact with his aroused member, which caused her to cry out and tense up.

"Sorry to scare you, Jennifer," Rodney said in a deep voice. He pulled away from her mouth to look into her face. "I wanted to…"

"It's okay," Jennifer said with a shy smile cutting him off with a finger to his lips. "I was startled, but now…" the young woman paused as she moved her hips, rubbing her core against his straining erection.

"Ahhh, Jennifer… please don't do that," Rodney said, barely more than a whisper. "I won't…" He broke off as he watched her eyebrows shoot up her forehead and her mouth in a silent _Oh_ as she shifted again.

Feeling her lithe body moving against him caused Rodney to wrap his arms around her, shift onto his knees and, within seconds, lay Jennifer on her back beneath him. His lips devoured hers as his hands slid up her ribcage until they encountered the underside of her breasts.

Pulling back, he gazed into her big eyes and tried to control himself. She was pressed tightly against him from shoulder to their most intimate places. Unable to control himself, Rodney ground his hips against her, causing her to throw her head back.

"Rodney," she said in a whispery voice. "Never felt anything… like this. I can't get close enough to you."

"Well, I can get us closer," he growled as he lowered his lips to her neck and kissed a path to her ear where his tongue swirled around her earlobe before he moved back to the place where her neck met her shoulder. When he lightly nipped her skin between his lips, she squirmed, pressing firmly against him once more.

"Jennifer," he moaned her name again as he rubbed against her and could feel her wetness through his pants. _Or is that just me?_ The physicist looked at her face, her eyes were closed, her mouth was partially opened to help her gulp air, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaved against his. At that moment, the genius realized he needed to make love to her right away. _I don't think Jennifer needs much more foreplay or she'll have an orgasm before I get inside her._

Rodney had been with a few women in his lifetime, but sex was pretty routine and mechanical for him, kissing, groping and fumbling with clothing and intercourse. He never gave a woman an orgasm outside of the act itself and, truthfully, he wondered if he really had even during.

Jennifer's hands stroked down Rodney's back as she opened her eyes to focus on his face. A smile spread over her lips. "I love you so much, Rodney. Please show me how to make love to you."

If there were words to make a man harder or love a woman more, he could not imagine them. A resolve settled over Rodney that he never felt before. _I am going to worship every inch of her body. _As a grin spread over his face, one of Jennifer's hands slid along the waistband of his pants only to be quickly covered by his.

"Don't go there right now," Rodney warned as he pulled her hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to her palm and then lick it with his tongue. "I will totally lose control if you touch me."

"You don't want me to touch you?" Jennifer asked with surprise on her face.

"Of course I want you to touch me, but not…" he was cut off as Jennifer's other hand slid over his butt and her hips thrust against him. Pulling himself back a bit, he stammered, "P-p-please Jennifer. I love you and don't want this to be like some teenager's first time."

"And what does that mean?" she asked in barely more than a whisper. Her brown eyes stared down the space between their bodies and her hand slid from his butt around his hip to tentatively touch the bulge in his black pajama pants.

Rodney felt the familiar pleasure/pain feeling that preceded his release as soon as her hand pressed against him. Mentally berating himself for underestimating the curiosity and skilled hands that the _surgeon _he was making love to would have, pushed her hand away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jennifer asked with concern in her eyes.

"No," Rodney said trying to breathe as he sat back on his heels. "You did everything way, way too right."

He knew Jennifer was confused and took several deep breaths before explaining what happened. "I don't want to rush and bury myself inside you. I want to _make love_ to you, so hold off experimenting tonight. Please?"

Jennifer looked shocked for a moment and then seemed to realize what he was saying. "I-I didn't realize I was so good at this without ever doing it before. Feels like when I first studied calculus all over again."

"You seriously know how to turn a nerd on," Rodney said, swooping back down to kiss her lips and then down her neck.

Resting his elbows on the mattress to cage her in, he slid his hands under her back to hold her body closer to his mouth. When he slid his lips over her sensitized breast, she arched off the mattress and cried out. Driven by her reaction, Rodney flicked his tongue over a nipple and glanced at Jennifer's face. She moaned again, so he licked more firmly. This time, she cried, "Oh Rodney."

Smiling his most arrogant smirk, Rodney lowered his mouth to engulf a large portion of her small breasts with his mouth. Circling the hardened peak with his tongue in a clockwise and then counter clockwise motion, while rubbing her other breast with his hand caused all kinds of interesting sounds to come from Jennifer. Sliding his hand from her breast, down her ribcage and over her stomach caused several sharp intakes of breath.

Shifting onto his side, Rodney moved his mouth to lavish attention on her other breast as he slid his hand down her body until it encountered her panties. Kissing his way back to her mouth, he slid his hand between her legs on the outside of her panties several times. _She feels so good. _His actions caused Jennifer to writhe under the skillful movement of his hands, which were now skirting along the top of the panties.

The highly aroused man kissed her passionately as his fingers slid under her panties to encounter thick hair and then soft, wet folds of flesh. Grinning against the silky skin of her neck at the sweet sounds coming from Jennifer, Rodney wondered why he never enjoyed doing this with other women. _Sex was always about getting off._ _Making love to Jennifer is about pleasing her._ _It's more important than my next breath._

After a few strokes of his fingers over the bundle of nerves outside her opening and one brief foray into her heated core, Jennifer cried out his name and screamed. _It sounds like she's…_ Rodney stopped thinking as he felt her lower body clench around his fingers. Catching his own breath and lifting his head, he saw Jennifer experience her first orgasm. _It's beautiful to see her let go._ She cried out, _loudly_, squeezing his shoulders so hard that he knew there would be handprints.

Once she stopped screaming and started panting as she came back down from the high he induced, he kissed her and stroked her hair. There were tears, as Jeannie warned him there might be, but he knew it was not because she was sad. They slid down her cheeks only to be swiped away by his skilled hand.

After a few minutes of holding her, he kissed her cheeks, eyes, nose and lips. Jennifer spoke in a slightly broken voice between his kisses, "I had… no-no idea. I-It was more amazing… Oh, Rodney, I can't feel my legs."

"Well, I'm not sorry. It sounded like you enjoyed yourself. I have your fingerprints imprinted on my back," Rodney laughed. "I can see that we're going to have a big problem, though."

"What's that?" Jennifer said sounding concerned.

"Nothing insurmountable," Rodney smiled.

"Rodney," Jennifer said in an annoyed voice.

"Just teasing," he said with a smile.

Jennifer was obviously in no mood for teasing because she was suddenly holding him, _intimately_. Her small hand was gripping his swollen flesh through his pants and his mind went blank.

"Ahhh," Rodney felt himself thrusting involuntarily against her hand. "D-d-don't…"

As quickly as the contact came, it went away. Rodney opened his eyes and stared down at the smiling face of his fiancé. His brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to scold her.

"Just teasing," she said and giggled.

"Okay. First, do not tease like that again. Second, giggling has no place in lovemaking and third, if you scream that loudly on Atlantis there is not a man there who won't…" Rodney stopped for a moment as a big grin formed on his face.

"There's not a man there who… What?" Jennifer asked, but then the medical genius figured it out.

"Ow! Hey!" Rodney yelled as Jennifer slapped him _hard_ on the arm. "That hurt. I am definitely not into _that_."

"You're not going to strut around Atlantis like a stud because you gave me one incredible orgasm," Jennifer said hotly.

"One?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes…" Jennifer stopped as her eyes widened. "Rodney…"

He leaned down to kiss her once more and slide his hand down her body, tugging her panties away with its passage. Jennifer was mumbling protests and quickly clamped her legs together.

Leaning forward, Rodney pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped an arm under her shoulders and propped himself up with the other hand. "Don't be shy now. I did see you streak across my sister's bathroom."

"Hmph," the beautiful woman lying partially beneath him huffed as she tried to push her now _fully_ naked body under his. "We already established you're not a gentleman a few days ago, so now you proved it again by pulling my underwear off without asking."

Rodney raised his eyebrows and looked down into the slightly annoyed face of his fiancé. "Not a gentleman? You don't think I treat you with respect and love? I'm hurt." Doing his best pouting-little-boy look, he saw her melt a bit. _I still can't believe she loves me._ "I promise that I won't do anything without asking permission again, okay?"

"Rodney, I'm just picking on you," Jennifer smiled her sweet grin that he could not get enough of.

"Is it okay if I kiss you, Doctor Keller?"

"Yes, Doctor McKay," she giggled and reached up with one hand to stroke his cheek.

Leaning his head into the caress, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the flowery shampoo that distracted him so often since he met her. Opening his eyes, he watched Jennifer's pupils widen as he leaned closer. Her tongue darted over her lips and Rodney smiled. _She's going to kill me._

He leaned so close to her lips he could almost taste them and, at the last minute, turned his head to kiss her cheek. Laughing as he pulled back, he was surprised when she slid her arms around his neck and yanked him, quite forcibly, to bring his lips into contact with hers.

Rodney groaned as Jennifer's soft body shifted closer to him. Without conscious thought, he rolled on top of her rubbing his hips into hers. _These pants are definitely in the way. _

Jennifer arched off the bed to bring herself into closer contact with his erection as she deepened the kiss, obviously reading his mind as her capable hands slid down his back, tracing a path along his spine until she encountered the waistband of his pants.

"Jennifer, what are you doing?" he whispered when he pulled back from her thrusting tongue, which mimicked her hip movements. The intense feelings in his privates almost brought tears to his eyes as his breaths came out in pants like Jennifer's after her orgasm.

"When you proposed to me in front of our family today, I feel like we joined our hearts together. Now, I want to join our bodies as well," she said quietly with a serious tone. Her hand slid under the waistband and began to push his pants down.

Realizing how painful it was going to be for him to have the elastic encounter his highly sensitized flesh, he reluctantly pulled away.

"Rodney?" Jennifer sounded hurt.

"I'm doing it for you," he said as he stood for a second and yanked his pants off.

A gasp from Jennifer caused him to pause before lying back down on top of her. Standing naked in front of anyone terrified Rodney. He never allowed the previous women who shared his bed to stare at his naked body in a bright light. Now that Jennifer, a physician who must have seen many naked men, was roving her eyes from his head to feet he felt himself flush and had the desire to cover his swollen flesh. When Jennifer's eyes widened and did not look away from him, he realized she might not have seen an aroused man before.

"Do you still want to go through with this?" A wave of fear of rejection washed over him, but her beautiful words about them joining their bodies came back. _She loves you and wants to be with you._

"Yes," her voice was small and soft, so she cleared her throat and spoke to him again. "Yes, Rodney, I want you to make love to me."

"Yes, ma'am," he said kneeling down next to her legs. As his eyes caressed her body, he did not notice her hand until it slid up his thigh. "Jennifer!"

"Let me touch you," she said with pleading eyes. "I've never… I'm a doctor so I've seen, but not like this. Not aroused because of love for me."

Closing his eyes for a second and beginning to recite every constant and physics theory he could think of, he felt the first soft, tentative touches of her fingers. Groaning and thrusting his hips toward her, he leaned forward to cage her in with his arms as she grasped him more fully with her hand. As fingers that skillfully stitched up wounds and operated with great efficiency moved over his sensitized tip, he called out her name with a broken voice. "J-j-jen-i-fer, I-I can't, can't take… please."

The woman beneath him shifted, causing him to open his eyes as he felt her smooth legs slide against his. Looking down, he saw that she had positioned her legs so he was between them. Looking through half-closed lids, he saw a look of love on Jennifer's face. Removing her hand from his aroused flesh, she slid it up her chest to pull him down.

Rodney was close to his breaking point. Jennifer's gentle exploration of him, coupled with the look of love on her face were the only things to slow him from taking her quickly.

"I'll go as slow as I can," Rodney confessed as he looked into her eyes. "I think it will be painful. I'm not sure, so just tell me and… and I'll stop."

"I love you and trust you," she confided sending his love for her to an even higher level.

"Jennifer, I promise if this isn't perfect, I'll…"

The physician cut him off by lifting her head to press a kiss to his lips. Giving in, he lowered himself and kissed her deeply. His hardened flesh pressed against her wet folds and it felt wonderful. Rubbing himself against her a few times caused her to moan and writhe beneath him. Wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could, Rodney propped himself up on one elbow and slid a hand between them to stroke her once more, telling himself it would help get her ready. _Watching her climax again will be an added bonus._

Repeatedly sliding a finger through her heated flesh, Rodney was rewarded with the closing of her eyes, loud cries coming from her mouth and movement of her hips. As his finger slowly entered her, he opened his eyes to watch for any signs of discomfort. When the second finger entered and his thumb stroked her to enhance the rubbing, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds and feel of her preparing to let go once more.

This orgasm caused her to lift off the mattress, grab his arms tightly and scream for so long, Rodney thought he had hurt her. When she slumped onto the mattress with her eyes closed, mouth partially open and gasping for breath, he felt guilt wash over him. "Jennifer? Jennifer, are you okay?"

"Can't…move. Love… you," she managed unable to move her arms to hold him from where they fell at her side. Opening her nearly black eyes, she managed a partial smile. "If we keep this up, I'll never get out of bed."

"Sounds wonderful to me," Rodney said unable to hold back another arrogant grin.

Jennifer narrowed her beautiful eyes and furrowed her brow. "I mean it, don't get cocky."

"Can't help it. The hottest, most beautiful, sexiest and loudest woman in the universe loves me," Rodney said.

"Loudest?"

"Yeah, the one problem we'll need to fix, but let's see if we can break the sound barrier, again?" Rodney raised an eyebrow suggestively as he kissed her before she could protest.

While he kissed her thoroughly once again, he moved his hips so he was poised outside her entrance. Moving gently against her, the sensitive tip came into contact with her soft, wet center and it caused him to whimper into her mouth. Pulling back, so he could see her face he asked, "Jennifer?"

"Um?" She slid her hands weakly up and down his arms and looked at him from under still partially closed eyes.

"I've never… I've never done this without a condom before. I…" Rodney did not want to admit he might lose control and hurt her, but the intense feelings going through his groin at this brief contact with her heated flesh pushed him closer to the edge. "I might not be able… be able to go slowly."

"I understand," Jennifer smiled. "If it's going to be uncomfortable, better to get it over with quickly. We'll have the rest of our lives to make love for hours, right?" As a sign of how their marriage was going to work, Jennifer's understanding slowed his raging body.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, and now I think it's time you showed me," she smiled and lifted an eyebrow. And that's just what he did.

* * *

Kissing Jennifer and positioning his arms on either side of her, he prepared to enter her. Thrusting forward tentatively, he felt her envelope him with her slickened flesh and increased the pressure. The heat, tightness and intimacy of the contact caused him to feel tears build up in his eyes as his breathing and heart nearly stopped. Pulling back from the kiss, he let out a long and loud cry of his own. "Oh, Jennifer!"

"Rodney, it's okay," she breathed close to his ear and she pulled his head to her shoulder. "Please Rodney, don't hold back."

"I don't…" Rodney felt a flash of the elusive pleasure you get during the most intimate of acts as he pushed further into her. _She's so tight. You're going to hurt her. It feels so good._

"I love you," she whispered into his ear and kissed his neck and jaw. It was all she could access because she held his head firmly against her while his body slowly moved within her.

Thrusting forward to fill her entirely, he felt her briefly tense and lifted his head to look at her. A flash of pain went across her face and he moved to pull out of her. "I'm so sorry…"

"Rodney, I'm fine," Jennifer said as she pulled him down for a kiss.

He pulled away from her mouth. "Jennifer, I can't hurt you."

"And you aren't," she said and to prove her point, she moved her hips against him. "Ohhh..."

The sight of Jennifer's face as she obviously hit the _right_ spot with her movements, calmed Rodney. Moving in rhythm with him after a very short time, the beautiful woman erased all of his thoughts. The pleasure was intense and the sensations caused by her flesh in direct contact with his were unlike anything he felt before. The intimacy of their union registered with him and another wave of love for this woman flowed through him to be followed quickly by his orgasm.

Rodney's release came with more intensity than ever before and he cried out almost as loudly as Jennifer, who climaxed for the third time. It drained every ounce of strength out of his body and he collapsed on top of her. A feeling of _coming home_ after all these years filled him as he realized his life was empty before this amazing woman appeared. The last thoughts he had as he drifted into sleep were that he could now spend the rest of his life with her by his side. The arrogant smirk returned as he shifted slightly off of her and fell asleep.

* * *

Jennifer could not imagine feeling more complete, more whole, after simply being in physical contact with another person. Rodney's lovemaking was beyond anything she imagined reading romance novels or hearing her roommates talk about their experiences in college. Every touch, every kiss, every caress spoke of his love for her and tears flowed down her cheeks again.

Cradling his head in her arms and stroking his back, she reveled in the pressure of him lying on top of her. A feeling of serenity and security flowed over her and she drifted off to sleep for the first time since she was a child with nothing but pure joy in her heart.

A short time later, she felt like she was floating. A feeling of motion registered as well as cool air on her breasts and butt. Opening her eyes, she saw that Rodney was carrying her.

"Hey, where are we going? I was sleeping nicely," she said.

"Yes, but you'll be very uncomfortable," he said.

"Uncomfortable? Where are we…" the young woman's voice trailed off as Rodney carried her into the bathroom where a tub full of bubbles surrounded by candles greeted her.

"Oh, Rodney," she reached up to kiss him causing him to stumble. Pulling back and laughing, she said, "Careful or we'll both end up in the tub."

"That's the general idea," he said lifting his eyebrows as a sly grin formed on his face.

"I love the way you think, Doctor McKay," Jennifer beamed. All the shyness she felt before was washed away by the incredible lovemaking of the man she was going to marry.

"And I love you, Doctor _McKay_." Rodney set her quickly in warm water before she could comment about the name he called her. A squeal and then a sigh of contentment filled the room as Rodney climbed in. Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, the happy couple began their exploration of each other once again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry to end here, but you have to end somewhere, right? **

**I have been convinced to write the wedding night for these two, but it might take some time. So keep an eye out for that one. **


	5. The Wedding Night

**MGM owns all characters except OCs**

**A/N: Picks up where DaniWilder's story stopped at the wedding reception.**

* * *

Rodney and Jennifer found their way to the bridal suite of Hever castle with the same man who escorted them to the ballroom. Passing through the dimly lit hallways to the master suite, Jennifer looked at the tapestries and architecture and commented to Rodney, who was busy staring at his wife and not listening.

"This is a dream come true," Jennifer gasped looking around the room like a small child at Disney World for the first time. The room was complete with 4-poster canopy bed, right out of her fantasy.

"It definitely is," Rodney said, his voice sounding strained.

Jennifer turned to look at her husband, who was loosening his bow tie, and grinned. "Think of all the history in this place."

"Henry VIII, huh? Not exactly the role model for those of us who believe marriage is forever," Rodney said removing something from his pocket and setting it on the bedside table.

"Okay, Rodney, give me the knife," Jennifer said with one hand on her hip and one hand outstretched.

"Knife? What knife?" Rodney turned so his body hid the table and the cloth sitting on it.

"You're not cutting my dress," she said walking toward him. Her expression must have been serious because he swallowed and lost some color in his face.

"It's from your dad," Rodney said defensively. "Richards gave it to me because your dad…"

"It's a joke. We were talking about how I'd get out of the dress and Laura said she'd give you her knife, so dad must have gotten one for you from Richards," Jennifer said standing directly in front of the nervous physicist.

"Cadman wanted you to have a knife on our wedding night?" Rodney asked.

"Look, you'll just have to untie the dress. It'll take time, but we aren't going anywhere," she said suddenly smiling a devious grin.

Rodney smiled back and reached out to place his hands on her narrow waist. "No we are _not_," he said emphasizing each word.

Jennifer placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him. Their lips joined and parted almost instantly as their tongues stroked and explored each other as if for the first time. The McKays had kissed and made love over the last three months, but this felt different to both of them. This kiss was the beginning of their wedding night and therefore, their life together as a married couple.

The ring on her hand felt like it had the power to make each touch, each kiss, each look from her husband even sweeter or more loving than before. The silky feeling of her wedding dress must have increased her sensitivity to his touch as his hands felt more loving and adoring as they rubbed up and down her back and over her buttocks, drawing her closer. The feel of his tuxedo beneath her hands seemed to make Rodney's body firmer and stronger than she remembered.

The wedding definitely changed how she felt about their lovemaking. The previous times, she never felt comfortable enough taking the initiative. Rodney seemed to be terrified of losing control and often stopped her from touching him too long or trying anything new. Any heavy petting or the act of intercourse itself was led and controlled by Rodney.

Tonight, however, Jennifer wanted to show her husband in _every_ way how much she loved and wanted him. She had several things she was going to try and hoped Rodney was prepared to hand over the reins.

* * *

Rodney had the same idea. Because Jennifer had been a virgin, he was careful not to do anything too different and was terrified he'd let his control slip. Their lovemaking had fallen into a routine already, which troubled the genius. _Time to do something about that tonight._

Jennifer rubbed her body against his and her hands found their way under his jacket as his hands slid over her butt to begin to pull up her dress. There was no way he was going to untie those damned knots without investing a lot of energy into it and right now, all his energy was focused on bringing his wife more pleasure than she could imagine.

Breaking their kiss after what felt like an eternity, he drew a shaky breath and pulled back to look down at her. Passion and desire were written on her beautiful face, which glowed in the dim lights from the wall sconces.

"Rodney," Jennifer said in a breathy voice.

The sound caused him to harden more and his hands gripped her hips and pulled her as tight as the big dress and his pants would allow. "Jennifer," Rodney moaned and leaned down to kiss her neck briefly.

"Mmmm… Feels so good," Jennifer said as she slid her hands into his hair to hold his lips close to her sensitive skin.

"Not as good as it's going to feel," Rodney breathed into her ear.

"Pretty sure of yourself, huh?" she said drawing back enough so her tawny eyes could look into his pale blue ones.

"I think you're going to enjoy what I have planned," he said. "I've always been told I can't keep my mouth shut, so I'm going to put that to good use."

Jennifer looked confused and uncertain of what he meant, which was fine with him. Rodney's eyebrows raised and he moved his mouth to her lips and proceeded to kiss her with more passion than before.

Pushing her back until Jennifer's legs were pressed against the side of the bed, Rodney then slid his hands over her butt to her thighs. Wrapping a hand around each thigh, he lifted her feet off the floor and set her back on the bed without breaking the kiss.

Impressed with his agility and strength, he almost laughed, but soon found himself crying out and using his hands to keep from falling on top of her. One of her hands slid down his stomach to grip his throbbing erection through the tuxedo pants. "J-jennifer? Wha-what are you doing?" Rodney moaned as she increased the pressure of her rubbing.

Since the first time they made love and Rodney asked Jennifer not to experiment, the physician did nothing more than initiate kissing and cuddling. It was fine for Rodney who enjoyed showering affection on her. For her to suddenly grab him like this meant their lovemaking was going to move into a new direction. "P-p-please," he groaned as her expert hands stroked harder and faster over the outside of his pants. "I don't wanna lose control."

"Rodney, you always hold yourself back. I know it's because you still think of me as a novice to sex, but we've done this a lot. I want to see what happens when you _do_ lose control," she said as her eyes bore into his.

"Not tonight," he growled reluctantly pushing her hand away.

"Hey, this is my wedding night too, you know," she said with some annoyance in her voice.

"Jennifer, we have two weeks to do nothing except travel from castle to castle each day, eat and make love," Rodney said. "Not sure I'll ever go back to Atlantis after this."

Jennifer laughed. "I want to…"

Rodney cut her off with a kiss. "Please let me make love to you tonight and then you can do whatever you want with me in the morning. Okay?"

"Promise?" she said as she pulled him on top of her and kissed him.

Rodney pressed his body into Jennifer's and groaned at the thrust of her hips against his straining member. Growling in annoyance at his horny body, he pushed himself up enough to rain kisses down on her chest to the neckline on her dress.

"Rodney," she breathed as she clutched his head and ran fingers through his short hair.

Pulling back, Rodney noticed her eyes were closed and decided now was the time to start his experiment. Kissing her once more on the lips and kissing along her jaw to her ear, he whispered, "I love you and I'd like to try something new, if you trust me?"

Jennifer looked up into slightly concerned eyes. "Rodney, you don't have to ask permission to touch me. I'm your wife. When I agreed to marry you, I agreed to share everything including my body with you."

"I've never done this before, so I'm not sure how good it will be," he said looking sheepish.

"Rodney, what are you talking about?" she asked rising up onto her elbows.

"I'd rather show you," he said smiling. _Please do this right. You couldn't get any pointers from anyone, so you'll just have to wing it._

"Rodney?" Jennifer pierced him with a look that said _you better tell me what's going on or else._

"Relax," he said, wishing he could follow his own instructions. Moving away from his beautiful wife for a couple seconds, he pulled off his tuxedo jacket, kicked off his shoes and took off his pants, leaving him in a white t-shirt and white silk boxers that said GROOM across the front.

Laughter coming from his bride told him she saw his choice of underwear for the wedding. "Don't laugh. Just because I don't need to wear anything blue, doesn't mean I can't have fun with it."

"Blue?"

"Yes, Madison told me you have blue underwear and didn't want me to find that weird." Rodney tried to look serious as he told her what his niece said, but laughter filled his eyes.

"I don't know how your sister is raising her daughter, but Madison says things she shouldn't understand at her age," Jennifer said laughing along with Rodney.

"Well, can't disappoint my niece so I need to find out the color of your underwear," he said as he began to push up her dress.

"Oh, this is so _romantic_. Let me see the color of your underwear," Jennifer said with mock annoyance. "Pull up your skirt honey."

Rodney smiled and laughed a little to hide his nervousness. This was an excuse in order to accomplish his other task. Once her dress was pushed up far enough so he could see the top of her thigh-high nylons on each leg, he let his hands settle onto either side of her thighs.

"Yup, they're blue, a very pretty shade of blue… and lacy. Wow, you pulled out all the stops," he said staring at the thin layer of satin covering a place he desperately wanted to see. Lifting one hand, he tentatively stroked a finger along the edge of her panties at the top of her leg.

A tremor ran through Jennifer's body. She lifted herself to see over the poufy skirt part of her dress. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax. I've got everything under control," he said in a soothing voice in spite of his heart racing at five hundred miles per hour.

With the utmost care, as when he installed one of the prized ZedPMs from Todd, he took the top of the nylon on her left leg and began to slowly slide it down. He followed it down with open-mouthed kisses and licks of his tongue.

* * *

Jennifer wanted to scream at the sensations flowing from each stroke of his slightly calloused hands and flick of his tongue along her leg. The young woman writhed on the bed and clutched at her dress when he hit a particularly sensitive spot behind her knee with a longer kiss before moving on.

Once he stroked and kissed his way down her left leg, he moved to the top of her other nylon and started to move it down her right leg. Jennifer lifted her head off the bed and raised a questioning eyebrow when he did nothing but pull the fabric down her leg.

"Don't want to be too predictable," he said with a smirk. The dim lights in the room hid some of his face, but not the blue of his eyes or the shape of his lips.

"You just wait…" she started only to have her breath catch in her throat as Rodney's fingers hooked the waistband of her powder blue panties and drew them down her legs.

"You were saying," he said as he leaned over her and kissed her senseless.

Jennifer whole-heartedly agreed with her husband's comment about putting his mouth to good use. _Oh, can this man kiss._ For the thousandth time, she could not believe how fortunate she was that she finally listened to Carson and joined the Atlantis expedition.

Rodney withdrew his mouth from her lips and kissed down her jaw to her neck and beyond. Once he reached the bodice of her dress, he pulled away.

"Okay. Okay," Jennifer gasped as she tugged at his shoulders. "You can cut the dress." The desire for her husband to touch and kiss her breasts was intense.

The man she wanted only chuckled as his hands slid over the offending material, causing it to rub against hardened nipples that had no way to free themselves.

"Rodney, I mean it, get this off," she said as she rolled herself onto her side.

"Not yet and since when are you the impatient one," he laughed as he gently, but firmly pressed her back onto the bed.

"Rodney, how are you going to get the dress…" she started only to be silenced by a finger to her lips.

"I'll work around it," he said smiling his sly grin; the one she always wanted to slap off his face.

Her husband slid down, away from her hands. "What are you… Ahhhhhh!" Jennifer moaned loudly.

She felt hot breath and then his tongue on the most sensitive part of her body. The contact caused feelings unlike any she ever experienced from their _routine_ lovemaking to wash over her. The physicist had positioned his head between her legs and placed his left arm over her hips so his hand could hold her in place, leaving his right hand free to touch her. The intimacy of Rodney licking and kissing her core only heightened the intensity of the sensations radiating from his mouth and tongue.

Jennifer couldn't stop moaning as Rodney increased the pressure and frequency of the strokes of his tongue. When he closed his lips around the ultra-sensitive flesh and sucked slightly, her head flew back, hands gripped the silk sheets and she arched her back as the results of his incredibly talented mouth making love to her were felt throughout her body.

Her husband must have sensed she was extremely close because he relented, which caused her to growl, "Rodney!"

Chuckling could be heard and felt as he closed his mouth around her once again only this time, he slid a finger through the slickened folks and stroked her. The twin assault pushed her over the edge and a scream, which echoed through the room, came out of her throat. Wave after wave of orgasmic bliss tore through her body as she writhed and strained against the strength of her husband.

When the orgasm finally ended and she only felt gentle kisses on her inner thigh, her mind seemed to restart. Her body felt like it was too tight, like it needed another release. _Why are my breasts…_ "The knife!"

* * *

"What!" Rodney nearly shouted. "Did I hurt you? Why do you need the knife?"

Rodney thought by Jennifer's reactions: the movements of her body, the tightening of her legs nearly decapitating him, and the scream, which was louder than any he remembered, that she enjoyed what he was doing immensely. He could not imagine why her first thoughts when she came back down from the high he gave her were about _that_ knife.

His bride was rolling across the king-sized bed to reach for the napkin on the bedside table. Moving quickly, he got his arm around her waist and pulled her back. "Jennifer, are you all right?"

"I need this dress off now!" she hissed through clenched teeth. "I have to feel you naked against me or I'll…"

The grin on Rodney's face was as big as the first time she said she loved him. "I think I can take care of this without destroying it. I've got pretty nimble fingers you know."

"Oh yes, I know," Jennifer said as her breathing slowed to a normal pace.

"I take great pride in demonstrating the skill for you whenever I can," he said and leaned down to capture her lips in a long, slow kiss while he slid his hands around her back to pull at the knots holding the corset together.

Once the bodice of her dress was loose, Jennifer pulled out of the kiss and his embrace. "Hey! Come back here."

The beautiful woman jumped off the bed, shoved her dress down and stepped out of it. She reached up to pull out whatever was holding her hair up and then shook her hair causing Rodney's already raging erection to get even harder. The sight of her silky hair flying about and the swaying of her breasts that went along with the movement of her head were nearly enough to force him to grab her and thrust into her immediately.

Jennifer obviously had some plan of her own because she stepped over to the edge of the bed and said, "These have got to come off." The physician grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it up.

"Shouldn't you be… oh, I don't know, passed out from that _amazing_ orgasm I gave you?" Rodney asked as he pulled the t-shirt off his arms. "I'm afraid your bodyguard is going to come in and use the knife for some evil purpose."

"Why?" Jennifer paused as she placed her hands on Rodney's shoulders.

"Because I think they heard you in London," he said and placed his hands on her waist and gently tugged her to him, unable to stay away from her naked body for much longer.

"Is that so?" Jennifer said as she cocked an eyebrow.

Rodney had never seen the look that graced her perfect features before. She looked like she was thinking of a way to hurt him_. Maybe not hurt me but extract some type of… revenge._

Jennifer shoved her husband, none to gently, back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. The feel of her hard nipples rubbing his chest and her naked body pressing him into the soft bed caused him to moan in pleasure. His hands moved up to cup her gently swaying breasts as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Her legs were straddling his hips and her butt was rubbing against his swollen member, sending tremors up his entire body. "Jennifer, let me…" Rodney attempted to say after she pulled her mouth away from his and kissed down his jaw to his ear.

The physician captured his earlobe in her mouth and traced the edge with her tongue. The physicist was extremely ticklish when she did that, so he began to squirm under her. Jennifer ground her hips against him and they both groaned. Her mouth slid down his neck and the tickling got even worse. "Jennifer, stop."

The combination of her rubbing over his silky boxers and the nuzzling of his neck set off some interesting sensations in Rodney's body. He slid his hands from her breasts to her shoulders to attempt to push her off of him. It worked because Jennifer slid off him quickly.

"I didn't mean for you to leave, just stop tickling me," Rodney whined as he reached for her arms to pull her back to him.

"Need to get rid of these anyways," she said with a radiant smile and _that_ look in her eyes again.

_What is she up to?_ Before Rodney could put the thoughts into words, she knelt next to his thighs on the bed and grabbed the waistband of his boxers.

"Careful," he hissed as she began to pull them down. Jennifer had removed his clothing before, but he felt harder than ever and was afraid of being caught by the elastic.

"I've got it," she said gently as she removed the boxers without causing his arousal any pain.

Rodney slumped back for a moment in relief and then sat nearly bolt upright on the bed. Jennifer's soft hands took hold of his swollen flesh and she then kissed it. A groan ripped though the physicist as he fell back onto the bed. "Je-jennifer…"

As her tongue and mouth slid over his shaft, all thoughts left his brain and he really did lose all blood flowing to the rest of his body. The desire to bury himself deeply into his wife was barely held in check.

The softness of her mouth, the heat, the sucking and licking of his most sensitive body parts as he had just done to her moments ago, was more than he could take. A loud and long moan erupted from his chest as her tongue circled the tip and then proceeded to stroke along the underside. His hands clutched the blanket until they ached.

When Jennifer slid the hand holding him down to stroke his testicles and began to move her mouth up and down, he finally lost it. Finding strength he never could have imagined, he reached down and pulled Jennifer off of him.

When her mouth let him go with a pop sound, he growled as he pushed her onto the mattress. He moved his body over hers and plunged into her awaiting body before she could do much more than offer an annoying _humph_ at being removed from her activities.

"Rodney," she gasped before his mouth devoured hers.

The urgency of his kiss and the quick pace he initially set to their lovemaking was unlike anytime they made love before. Rodney needed to show Jennifer how much what she did affected him and to take her to the same place he was seconds away from if he let her finish.

One of his thrusts obviously hit the right spot causing Jennifer to groan into his mouth. Slowing down, pushing himself as far as he could within her and withdrawing slowly resulted in another breathless cry. His desire was being fed by each whimper and cry that came from the beautiful woman who swore earlier today to love, honor and cherish him.

As the rhythm increased again, Rodney had flashes of the release his body craved. The feel of his wife moving in perfect unison with him pushed all thoughts from his brain and replaced them with sensations: soft hands stroking his back and gripping his buttocks, silky legs rubbing his thighs, lips kissing his neck, the sound of his name being called as he pushed her toward her release and finally the wet, warm feel of her welcoming body gripping him tightly. Her contractions as she cried out _Rodney_ caused his own release, which came with more force than he remembered before and left him screaming out her name as stars appeared behind his eyes. The feeling of falling into a warm and welcoming place overwhelmed him and all the loneliness and darkness he faced in forty years was erased by the fact that he and Jennifer would be together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Collapsing on top of her, Rodney could do nothing more than groan something that sounded like _sorry_. The physician only laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, keeping her legs wrapped behind his thighs.

"It's okay," she said in a sleepy voice. Their lovemaking exhausted her, but left her hoping for a repeat performance in a few hours. She was annoyed that Rodney stopped her from giving him pleasure that he obviously never experienced before.

Lying with her husband's weight pushing her into the soft mattress, Jennifer remembered something Rodney was supposed to explain. Since he was half asleep, she knew the answer she would get should be closer to the truth than if he had time to come up with something else. "I love my Rodney blanket or is it an _Arthur_ blanket? Is there another name I don't know about, Meredith?"

The name made Rodney push himself up and stare into her face. His blue eyes penetrated the sleep that had threatened to overtake her. Jennifer felt like she joked about something that was too serious to ever take lightly. "What is it?"

"Arthur was a name I called Sheppard when…" he paused and closed his eyes. "It's one of the last memories I had during the Second Childhood. The night I ran out of the infirmary and had drinks with John on the pier. He said I wasn't too far gone, yet, so I called him Arthur to prove I didn't know who he was."

Jennifer felt her heart plunge as tears welled up. To bring up that much pain on their wedding night was not something she wanted to do. "I'm sorry. When John mentioned it in the toast, I thought…"

"Please don't cry, it's our wedding night. John refused to say goodbye that night. Just like you, he refused to let me go," Rodney said as he stared into her eyes, which were leaking tears.

"I knew you guys were good friends, but this is a real sign of it. You took a painful moment and now it's a bond between you," Jennifer said smiling through her tears.

"Just like you and Jeannie bonded over me when I was dying," Rodney said as he brushed his lips lightly against her cheeks to lick the tears off her face. "The two most important women in my life fighting over me."

"I'd do it again and again," she said fiercely. Her love and devotion to her husband gave her a strength she seldom showed. "I love you and will never let you go.

"I know," Rodney said smirking.

Rodney kissed her more firmly and shifted a bit. He was still on top of her and they were intimately joined so any movement caused rubbing in some strategic locations.

"Already?" Jennifer chuckled when he moved his lips from hers to kiss a path to her ear.

"I'll never be satisfied when making love to you," Rodney growled as he caught her earlobe in his mouth and moved his hips, causing his erection to form again.

"Is that a challenge, Doctor McKay?" Jennifer asked as she lightly nipped his shoulder with her teeth.

"Hey," he whined, but it quickly turned into a laugh. "You think you can satisfy me to the point of me not thinking about making love to you for… oh… let's say an hour?"

"Absolutely," Jennifer laughed as she moved her hips up and then swiveled them. "I think I know what really turns you on."

Rodney barely suppressed a groan as he closed his eyes and clenched his hands on either side of her head where they rested. "I love you Mrs. McKay and this is one bet, I might not mind losing."

"Get used to it Mr. McKay," she said a little breathlessly as he thrust back into her. "We're a team and we each take turns winning and losing."

"Allow me to be the first to lose then," he said with a twinkle in his eye before he put all his concentration into making love to his wife again.

* * *

The sounds that came from the bridal suite that night would probably have made Sheppard blush, but the newlyweds were well protected from prying ears on their wedding night. The most infamous Marine of the Stargate program stood guard at the bottom of the staircase leading to their room. Any who passed by might wonder about the dress uniform and sword, but none would stop to question him. Sergeant Major Dwayne Richards was ensuring that little Madison Miller stood a good chance of getting her cousins sooner rather than later.

**

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to look for DaniWilder's **_**Return of Atlantis**_**, which will carry on where the show and this story leave off. Thank you all for following this and don't forget the reviews.**


End file.
